


За Гомеза!

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Точка начала отсчёта – создание магического купола над рудниковой колонией, вследствие которого были уничтожены все паладины, и власть перешла к заключённым. Барьер отрезал от внешнего мира рудокопов, и события начали развиваться стремительно.





	За Гомеза!

**Author's Note:**

> всяческие смерти малозначимых персонажей, особенности женской физиологии, немного сурового средневековья

На третий день стало понятно – Барьер невозможно обойти.  
На четвёртый – пополз мерзкий гнилостный запах разлагающихся трупов. За несколько суток никто из каторжников не обеспокоился тем, что от тел паладинов, застигнутых врасплох, перебитых в одну ночь – да что там, за несколько жалких часов, – нужно избавиться, иначе и сами они будут обречены на скорую гибель. Трупный яд отравит воду, землю, воздух, и страшные болезни выкосят их, оказавшихся в непроницаемой ловушке, как сорную траву.   
Что творилось в шахтах так же никто не знал. Выживших не дождались – а трупы наверняка уже обгладывали ползуны, мерзкие твари, никогда не видевшие солнечного света. Хрустели кости, звенели покорёженные доспехи и запах железной руды мешался с металлическим запахом крови и внутренностей.  
Обеспокоились только когда волки и падальщики, подъедавшие остатки человеческих тел, вповалку снесённых к южным воротам крепости, когда-то служившей пристанищем паладинов, а ныне ставшей лагерем мятежников, начали валиться тут же, под стенами, заливая белой пеной жухлую траву, закатывая глаза, яростно хрипя. В предсмертной агонии, зверьё выворачивало наизнанку, и густой аромат непереваренной тухлятины и жухлой травы не делал жизнь лучше.

Дверь в главную залу крепости открылась с пинка; Торуса, темнокожего задиру с юга, чьей единственной виной было то, что он не рассчитал силу, повздорив спьяну с начальником караула в далёком родном городе, ни колония, ни бунт учтивости так и не научили.  
– Я, кажется, просил докладывать о визитах, – недовольно протянул Гомез.  
Гомез, в отличии от него, загремел в колонию за дело. Вся его жизнь заключалась в разбое, убийствах и грабежах. Но его сильный, жестокий характер сыграл ему во время последнего бунта только на руку. Приняв на себя командование обезумевшей толпой каторжников, он подчинил её себе – и во многом благодаря ему жестокий бой был выигран. Да, они многих потеряли – но паладины были и вовсе разбиты на голову. Из их числа не выжил ни один.   
Гомез был человеком далеко не глупым, и понимал, что за одним бунтом может последовать и другой. Хватку ослаблять было нельзя – и, окружив себя десятком самых верных людей, он заперся в крепости, запретив прочим даже близко подходить без предупреждения. Ему нужно было всё взвесить, понять, как действовать дальше. Прозябать здесь или сдохнуть с голода совсем не хотелось. И пусть рудокопы, обескураженные тем, что оказались в ловушке, пока не слишком сопротивлялись, власть необходимо было укреплять.  
Торус был одним из тех, чья верность не вызывала никаких сомнений, но его простота иногда выводила Гомеза и его людей из себя.  
– Я думал, о цели моего визита тебе донёс этот ужасный запах.   
Гомез нахмурился, махнул рукой насторожившемуся Бартоло, одному из телохранителей, – мол, не дёргайся.  
– Рассказывай.  
– Что рассказывать? Ты сам не можешь сложить два и два? Мы под огромным колпаком. В замкнутом пространстве с кучей гнили и падали. Как ты думаешь, сколько мы протянем?  
\- Так уберите их. Так и передай. Швыряйте за Барьер – ничего смертельного с ними уже не случится.   
Гомез вскинул бровь. Арто, стоявший за его спиной, засмеялся.  
– Вот сам и скажи им об этом, – обозлённо ответил Торус. – Думаешь, кто-то захочет рисковать своей шкурой? Купол способен изжарить заживо любого, кто даже попытается приблизиться к нему.  
– Значит, надо пожертвовать кем-то, кто не так важен. Чтобы спасти других.   
– Чтобы тебя спасти, да? Тебе же плевать на остальных.   
Гомез поднялся; улыбнулся так, что мороз пробежал по коже.  
– Я прекрасно понимаю, что в одиночку здесь не выжить. А вот ты, видимо, нет. Давай-ка. Придумай что-нибудь стоящее. Докажи свою полезность.   
Торус сразу как-то сник, даже плечи опустились. Он вовсе не собирался настраивать Гомеза против себя – просто склочный характер в который раз играл с ним дурную шутку.   
– Переправим их к болотам, – прищурившись, предложил он. – Сплавим вниз, к побережью. Пусть плывут себе по течению.   
Гомез опустился обратно, на тяжёлый кованый трон, выкованный специально для главы паладинов, ныне почившего не без его, Гомеза, помощи. Он ценил не только покорность, но и скорые точные решения.  
– Вот и славно. Ступай.   
Торус вышел, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью. Гомез кинул на Арто и Бартоло красноречивый взгляд, коротко приказал:  
– Усилить стражу.

Рудокопы справились как нельзя лучше. Мёртвые останки, пущенные вниз по течению мелкой, но бурной протечной речки, не впадавшей никуда, кроме местных болот да прудов за гранью Купола, были стремительно подхвачены потоком бурлящей воды, и мутные глаза паладинов, не выклеванные по счастливой случайности непритязательными падальщиками, непонимающе смотрели в небо, уже не осознавая, что тела их всё-таки предали захоронению – пусть не в земле, но, хотя бы, в воде.  
\- Дело сделано, – это Фиск, темноволосый каторжник, ещё на шахтах умудрявшийся проявить и хитрость, и смекалку, всегда по странной случайности избегая самой тяжёлой и опасной работы. – Пока мы в безопасности. Что там задумал Гомез?  
Фиск никогда не был никому предан; он мог менять сторону сколько угодно раз, не гнушаясь ни муками совести, ни какими-то правилами. Но в Гомезе он чувствовал самую надёжную на данный момент опору; Гомезу никто не мог противостоять, и его стороны было выгодно держаться.   
– Иди и спроси, – огрызнулся Торус. – Уверен, он с охотой тебе расскажет.  
– Эй, полегче, парень. Мне просто показалось, ну, знаешь… Что он тебе доверяет.  
Это было и лестно, и оскорбительно одновременно – в зависимости от того, вкладывал ли Фиск в свои слова искренность. Торус решил, что в любом случае лучше смолчать – ссориться между собой было, в лучшем случае, неразумно, в худшем – губительно.   
– Как понимаешь, нет, – ответил он как можно более спокойно. – Но, может, от Ворона удастся чего-то добиться. 

Их было пятеро – тех, кого впоследствии стали называть рудными баронами. Гомез, Ворон, Арто, Бартоло и Шрам, чьего настоящего имени никто уже не помнил. Шрам у него и правда присутствовал – уродливый рубец, рассекающий левую щёку, – но его владелец неохотно делился тем, как и когда умудрился его получить. На прозвище он, однако, не обижался – оно казалось ему подходящим, устрашающим, резким. Имя Ворона тоже больше смахивало на кличку, но он, лениво отмахиваясь, утверждал, что лично он никаких больше имён за жизнь не носил, а кто сомневается, пусть спросит у его родственников, которых в живых не осталось никого, но раз такое дело, можно устроить незадачливому любопытствующему встречу.   
У каждого было прошлое достаточно тёмное для того, чтобы вздёрнуть их на главной площади Венгарда, свободной столицы, но все они волей судьбы оказались помилованы – и отправлены в рудниковую долину острова Хоринис. Неволя, конечно, была лучше скорой смерти от рук королевских паладинов, но месяцы изнурительного труда нисколько не улучшили ни настроение, ни характер баронов. Теперь, оказавшись под колпаком, чьи магические свойства были столь же необъяснимы, сколь непреодолимы, они озлобились ещё больше.  
Свобода уже давно не была так близко и так далеко одновременно. Внешний мир был под боком, окружал их со всех сторон, маняще переливаясь искрящей голубизной купола, но выбраться наружу не представлялось возможным.  
– У нас всегда есть руда, – задумчиво протянул Ворон. Облачённый ныне в тёмный кожаный доспех, срезанный с трупа незадачливого стражника, он выглядел едва ли не благородно.   
– Что толку с твоей руды, – злобно огрызнулся Бартоло, – если некому её продавать? Кому мы нужны, кретин? Королю?   
Вспыльчивый самовлюблённый Ворон не потерпел оскорбления, схватился за оружие – короткий охотничий нож, тоже паладинский трофей; в долгу не остался и Бартоло.  
– А ну тихо, – рявкнул Гомез, до этого с непроницаемым лицом созерцавший завязывающийся спор. – Потом будете грызться. Сейчас надо выпутываться из этого дерьма, в котором мы все по уши застряли. Дичи нам, может, и хватит, воды здесь тоже в избытке, но если вы желаете провести остаток дней своих, добывая еду и шарахаясь от каждой тени, то…  
Гомез не договорил, что именно ждёт их в таком случае, но его правота была очевидна. Бартоло спрятал клинок в ножны, Ворон поморщился, но поднял руки примиряюще.  
– Бартоло прав, – сухо возразил Арто. – Спасать наши задницы никто не будет, а магов среди нас как нет, так и не прибавится. Мы, вообще-то, обречены, Гомез.  
– Ноешь как девка, – Гомез был беспощаден. – Надоело жить – ступай к куполу, мигом избавишься от дурного настроения. У нас есть шахты. У нас есть руда. И без неё нашему пресветлому королю ни за что не победить в этой его войне – сам видишь, какие у него паладины, раз мы их голыми руками в стопку сложили. – Гомез предпочёл умолчать о том, что им помогла счастливая случайность, да и вооружены они были сначала кирками, а потом и добытым в бою оружием, и продолжил гнуть свою линию. – А ты знаешь, где ещё есть шахты с магической рудой?  
Арто пожал плечами и неуверенно протянул:  
– В Нордмаре… Больше, наверное, и нет нигде.  
Гомез победоносно вскинул руку.   
– В Нордмаре! А что ещё есть в Нордмаре, светлая твоя голова?  
Арто вконец смутился, отступая под натиском Гомеза; снова пожал плечами, отвёл глаза. Временами Гомез пугал его до ужаса, и вот сейчас как раз были те самые времена.   
– В Нордмаре, помимо сурового климата, вечных льдов и недружелюбных диких зверей, есть орки. – Насмешливо протянул барон, так и не дождавшись ответа. – И скажи мне теперь, любезнейший, с кем будет проще договориться? С орками или с людьми?  
Арто, наконец, поднял голову. В глазах его восхищение мешалось с изумлением. Он никогда не отличался особым умом, и то, что Гомез обдумывал уже несколько дней, никогда бы и не пришло ему в голову. Но теперь, когда идея была разложена на простые составляющие, он постепенно начинал понимать, что к чему, и это понимание очень легко читалось на его лице.   
Шрам, до этого молчавший, откашлялся.  
– Мне нравится твоя уверенность, но как ты себе это представляешь? Кто будет добывать руду? Я в шахту больше не сунусь, даже под угрозой смерти. Хватило с меня. Как руда попадёт наружу? Кто передаст нам оплату? Что, если купол уничтожат? Против стражи нас хватило, но кто пойдёт против армии?   
Гомез нахмурился. Именно эти мысли и занимали его разум последние несколько дней, и ответов он найти не мог, как ни пытался, но признавать свою беспомощность ему совершенно не хотелось.   
– В рудники мы отправим тех, от кого прочей пользы нет. – Ответил он, и это звучало достаточно беспечно для того, чтобы усыпить бдительность остальных. – К куполу рано или поздно выйдет кто-то из местных – и, клянусь, мне плевать, будет ли это праздный любопытствующий обитатель Хориниса, дочка местного фермера или сам глава ополчения. Наша задача – не прозевать момент и передать с ним письмо. Кто там нынче командует в городе?  
– Хаген, – машинально откликнулся Бартоло. Лорда Хагена, главу паладинов Хориниса, он не мог не помнить, поскольку милостью его людей и был отправлен за решётку – а после и сюда, в колонию.   
Гомез кивнул.  
– Значит, Хагену. Что до руды – да что ей будет? Вчера парни провожали в последний путь доблестных паладинов, и, судя по тому, что сказал Торус, ничего с их бренными остатками не случилось. Значит, купол действует так губительно только на живых. А руда-то уж и подавно будет покрепче полуистлевших трупов!  
Бароны переглянулись. Гомез обладал удивительной силой убеждения – и несгибаемым характером; в этом многие успели убедиться ещё до того, как в колонии сменилась власть. То, что могла сломать или искалечить другого человека, Гомеза только закаляло, добавляя жёсткости и силы. Скажи кто другой то, что произнёс сейчас он, его бы попросту подняли на смех, махнули рукой – мол, плети свои небылицы в другом месте. Но Гомез говорил только то, во что свято верил сам, и эта его вера непостижимым образом передавалась всем прочим.  
Сам Гомез не мог этого не заметить и теперь просто упивался моментом своей власти. Потом выпрямился, бросил на баронов пронзительный взгляд:  
– А если купол уничтожат, то мы окажемся наконец-то на свободе. Вас это, надо думать, устраивает?   
Слово «свобода» имело здесь, в колонии, особое значение. Оно было способно оправдать любой поступок, даже самый безумный.   
Или самый отчаянный.  
Бартоло пожал плечами, Арто снова отвёл глаза. Шрам промычал что-то неопределённое, но явно довольное. Ворон кивнул – вид у него был очень важный. Гомез доверял ему меньше, чем остальным – слишком хорошо осознавал, что Ворон хоть и уступает ему в скорости и реакции, он, тем не менее, на голову выше остальных и способен на многое, дай ему только время. С другой стороны, благодаря небольшой медлительности, Ворон не стал бы подсиживать Гомеза, не будь у него чёткого и основательного плана. Значит, волноваться было не о чем. Значит, можно было доверять – до поры до времени.  
– Вот и замечательно. Водится ещё в этой крепости шнапс?   
Шнапс ещё водился, аккурат две бутылки; рудокопам за пределами крепости было о них знать вовсе необязательно.   
Пили из широких глиняных чаш, приспособленных у паладинов для воды, со звоном толкались толстыми краями и впервые под куполом звучало: «За Гомеза!»

Очень скоро обнаружилось, что скудные запасы провизии в крепости подходили к концу.  
Баронам приходилось делить их между всеми – по справедливости и по чести, – и, не пополняемые силами города Хориниса, они иссякли довольно скоро.   
Охотится здесь было, почитай, что и не на кого: разве что худые, голодные по весне волки, но что с этого волка возьмёшь? На два укуса. От мяса падальщиков, отдающего гнильём и тиной, воротили нос даже сами падальщики, что уж там до людей, а жирные упитанные кротокрысы хоть и оказались не такими скверными на вкус, вызывали ужасную тошноту.   
Казалось бы, на каторге, в шахте, они привыкли ко всему; ловили и жарили жёстких, дурно пахнущих крыс, ударом камня убивали змей, поедая зачастую вместе со шкурой, собирали безвкусные водянистые грибы, которые паладины в насмешку стали называть «пищей рудокопа».   
Но каторжники всегда мечтали о том, что вот если это когда-нибудь кончится, они наедятся на славу. Особенно когда по шахте всегда расползались сумасшедшие запахи свежей еды – печёного хлеба, ароматного окорока, свежего пива – паладины получали свежий запас провианта и не стесняясь поедали всё это на глазах рудокопов.   
Поэтому, дорвавшись до относительной свободы, поглощая запасы стражников – сыры, копчёное мясо, молоко, пышный хлеб, – охотой занимались мало. Водись здесь дикие кабаны или олени, вопрос о еде не стоял бы так остро.   
Нужно было связаться с внешним миром.  
Работы и без того было много – начались дожди, и рудокопы были вынуждены отстраивать и латать повреждённые неказистые домишки – некогда времянки паладинов, а теперь их жилища. Тогда же Гомез приказал поднять решётку в верхнюю часть крепости. Там, помимо казарм командования, которые заняли бароны, располагались кухня, кузница и площадка для тренировок.   
Неделя была большим сроком. Проклятый купол никуда не девался, значит, надо было обустраиваться. Пока они были заняты разведыванием обстановки да скорым строительством, но если колонии действительно было уготовано то будущее, какое рисовали себе бароны, то каждый человек был на счету – и особенно ремесленники, которых в числе головорезов и воров водилось не так уж много.   
Рудокопы, что находились возле южных ворот, ближе к решётке крепости, бросили работу, столпились под каменными стенами, жадно бросая взгляды на молчаливого Торуса, приставленного охранять ворота; ждали, что скажет Гомез. Они, будучи толпой, верили ему слепо. Среди них было много осуждённых по стечению обстоятельств – в основном, местные, островные, – и они, карманники и мошенники, не смогли бы подчинить себе такое скопище народу, заставить в себя поверить. Им было легче быть ведомыми.  
– Что будем делать? – Подал голос Волк. Чем он занимался до того, как его отправили махать киркой, никто не знал, но пару раз он обмолвился о том, что был подмастерьем у мастера-оружейника. Он был молод, нетерпелив и любопытен.  
– Что будем делать? – Задумчиво повторил Бартоло. Он вышел к воротам вместе с Гомезом, облачённый в лучшие доспехи, не стащенные, как у большинства, с трупов, но найденные на складе, пусть не слишком вместительном, но таящем довольно занятные вещицы. – Вернёмся на шахты.  
Люди возмущённо загомонили, и Гомезу пришлось напрячь голос, перекрикивая их.  
– Тише! Бартоло неправильно выразился. Но вернуться в шахту и правда придётся. Нам нужна руда – королю нужна руда. На неё мы купим у него всё, чего захотим, а этот купол будет охранять нас от стражников. Мы не будем больше горбатиться на шахте за жалкий кусок хлеба, мы возьмём за неё всё, что нам причитается!  
Его голос, излишне торжественный для той ситуации, в которой они оказались, возымел, однако, должный эффект. Против шахты возражать перестали – должно быть, понимали, что иначе они здесь никому не нужны и могут спокойно подыхать от голода, холода и болезней, да и просто слишком соскучились по сытой жизни. Работа представлялась им теперь ремеслом, а не каторгой, а уж заставить власти раскошелиться было, наверное, легче лёгкого. К тому же, каждый подумал про кого-то другого, не про себя.   
– Возвращайтесь к работе, – крикнул Гомез. – Сейчас нам нужны дома, нужна еда. Скоро у нас будет свобода.   
Рудокопам вполне хватило и этого. Гомез кивнул Бартоло, скрылся в воротах – дел было много но он, конечно, не распространялся. Бартоло, в свою очередь, хлопнул по плечу Торуса. Тот обернулся с таким видом, будто о существовании Бартоло и знать не знал.   
– Нам нужен каждый, кто умеет чуть больше, чем другие. Кузнецы, плотники, повара, оружейники, просто хорошие бойцы.  
Торус прищурился.  
– Опять работа для меня, да? Я, в общем-то, тоже неплохо дерусь, это вам сгодится?  
У Бартоло на этот счёт уже был готов ответ от проницательного Гомеза.  
– Докажи свою верность, Торус. И мы докажем тебе своё признание.  
Торусу осталось только сплюнуть под ноги и промолчать.

Кузнец Стоун и Балам, служивший когда-то поваром при лорде Кап-Дуна, прибыли одновременно с добрыми вестями.  
Как и следовало того ожидать, первыми к куполу явились не паладины – те, надо думать, ещё и не знали, что произошло, – а караван с провизией из Хориниса. Гомез приказал охранять все ближние границы и докладывать о каждом, кто приблизится к куполу, и вот, запыхаясь от быстрого и долгого бега, в зал влетел Волк, один из бывших рудокопов, которого впустил «со срочными новостями» Торус.  
– Караван на западе, – пытаясь отдышаться, выдавил он из себя. – Там трое наших осталось… С караваном двое паладинов… Ждут послания… Жутко напуганы.   
Гомез встрепенулся, вслед за ним прислушался Ворон.   
– Напуганы, говоришь? Это хорошо. Пусть боятся. Сюда зайти не пытались?  
– Нет, – Волк мотнул головой. – Боятся. Говорят, что это маги установили, но что-то… пошло не так.  
– И где эти маги? – Спросил Ворон, прищурившись. Волк пожал плечами, распрямился наконец, выдохнул шумно и продолжил.  
– Никто не знает. В монастырь они не вернулись. Возможно, их поглотил Барьер. Они называют это барьером.   
– И сколько было магов?  
– Двенадцать. Я больше ничего не знаю. Я и им то же сказал…  
– Это хорошо, – Гомез встал, прошёлся туда-сюда. – Отнесёшь им письмо. Пусть передадут своему главнокомандующему. Хаген, кажется?  
Бартоло, роющийся в сундуке, доставшемся от главы караула, кивнул.  
– Так вот. И пусть явятся с ответом через три дня, на то же место. Усёк?  
Волк поёжился. Он вовсе не был уверен, что паладины захотят беспрекословно подчиниться. Гомез почувствовал эту слабину, подошёл, хлопнул Волка по плечу.  
– Если сможешь устроить так, чтобы они поняли, что выхода у них нет – далеко пойдёшь. Это я тебе обещаю.   
– А что с обозом, Гомез? – подал голос Арто. – Нам бы не помешал запас еды.   
– Это само собой. Повозку пусть отправят под купол. Заодно и поглядим… Что случится.  
У Волка такое лицо, будто он готов послать всех куда подальше. Нужна еда – разбирайтесь сами. Сами идите и договаривайтесь. Посмотрим, как вас послушают. А я всего лишь охотник, и им остаться и желаю.  
Очень красноречивое лицо.   
Но Гомеза это остановить не способно.   
– Ты же ходил в учениках у кузнеца, когда жил на воле, да? – спросил он почти безразлично. – Стоуну, нашему кузнецу тоже понадобится подмастерье. Выше этого ты пока не прыгнешь, но вот на уважаемую работу рассчитывать вполне сможешь. Всё в твоих руках.   
Гомез умел уговаривать, умел давить так, что человек не мог не среагировать. У Волка в мгновение ока просветлело лицо, и даже осанка распрямилась.  
– Доложу, как закончим.   
Торус выпустил его за решётку, и Гомез глубоко вздохнул.  
– Кажется, нам улыбнулась удача? – Спросил Шрам. Он не слишком вникал в беседу, был занят беседой с Баламом, который утверждал, что и один вполне себе справится, дай ему только продуктов посвежее.  
Гомез бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, но ответил за него вдумчивый Ворон:  
– Не считая того, что здесь, за барьером, ошивается двенадцать магов? Да, всё в порядке. – И, заметив полный непонимания взгляд, с досадой рявкнул. – Ты чем вообще слушал?   
Шрам пожал плечами, вернулся к своему спору.   
Ворон на это не успокоился.  
– Если они действительно здесь, их нужно выследить, – обратился он к Гомезу. – Они-то точно знают, что за всем этим стоит.  
– Ты хочешь иметь дело с магами? – Тяжело ответил Гомез. – Я – нет. Они куда опасней паладинов. Они способны разнести тебя в клочья, прежде чем ты успеешь подойти даже на расстояние выстрела. Ни арбалет, ни меч тебя не спасут. Выслеживать их поодиночке? Хочешь – займись, но учти, твои кости потом искать никто не станет.  
Ворону стоило больших усилий не отвечать на эту тираду гневом и злобой.  
– А что предлагаешь ты? Ждать?  
Гомез ногтём поддел крышку шкатулки, стоявшей на столе, засыпанном безделушками. В шкатулке хранился медовый табак – местные паладины не признавали болотника, курили кальян и грубовато выделанные трубки. Табак, по мнению Гомеза, расслабиться не помогал нисколько, но сейчас другого способа не было. Набив трубку, он поджёг её от сухой лучины, и, раскурив, как следует, мрачно улыбнулся.  
– Именно.

Ждать долго не пришлось. К вечеру вернулся Волк – притом не один, с добрым десятком рудокопов. Как выяснилось, перепуганный внезапным соседством фермер Онар, несмотря на все увещевания паладинов, был совсем не прочь оставить все свои запасы каторжникам, лишь бы те не трогали его, если вдруг выберутся за барьер. Телегу он отказался отдавать наотрез – она в его хозяйстве была единственной, и без неё не на чем было бы возить товары на базар. Пришлось нести в мешках, собственными силами, но разве это было проблемой?  
Запах, исходивший от снеди, не оставлял никаких сомнений: еда была нисколько не испорчена чудесными свойствами барьера.  
Арто жадно рванулся к мешкам и ящикам, но его осадил Балам, уже вполне усвоивший свою роль повара.  
– Несите на склад, – махнул он заключённым. – Я разберусь.  
Арто злобно сверкнул глазами, но возразить не посмел – Гомез кивнул одобряюще. О том, что Балам что-то от него утаит, не было и речи; слишком хорошо ему сегодня внушили, что с ним станется в подобном случае.   
А к утру в лагере поднялся неимоверный шум, такой, что бароны, недоумевая, бросились к решётке.   
– Что происходит? – Сонно спросил Шрам. Он даже одеться толком не успел – так и стоял белой холщовой рубахе и штанах из некрашеного льна, нимало этим не смущаясь. Вопли за воротами стояли такие, что то ли пожар, то ли нашествие ползунов – тут не до доспехов, меч бы схватить успеть.   
Ответом никто не озаботился, но ответ уже и не был нужен.  
В нежных розоватых лучах рассветного солнца стояли люди, лиц которых никто прежде не видел, но каждый мог бы сказать, кто они и откуда – пурпурно-красные и бирюзово-синие одежды служителей богов выдавали их с головой.  
Разумеется, караул, изумлённый нежданными гостями, разбудил своими криками всех. Теперь весь лагерь высыпал из хижин, пялился, гудел и разве что пальцами не тыкал. Маги, кажется, крики игнорировали, и вид у них был такой, будто они двое суток бродили по лесам, мучимые голодом, бессонницей и тяжёлыми мыслями.  
Впрочем, это было недалеко от истины.   
Быстрее всех оправился Ворон.  
– Тихо, ну! – рявкнул он так, что его голос заглушил иные звуки. На мгновение гул и правда затих, а потом продолжился, хоть и ощутимо слабее.  
Гомез улыбнулся. Улыбку его никогда нельзя было назвать приятной, а тут и вовсе получилось что-то, похожее на оскал. Ждали, значит, и дождались. Ну-ну.  
– Можем поговорить? – Спросил один из магов. Он был одет богаче других, мантия была отделана золотой парчой, и Гомез верно рассудил, что он был здесь главным. Он гостеприимно показал рукой в сторону крепости.  
– Да разумеется, господа маги. Мы вас тут уже заждались.

Их действительно было двенадцать.   
Гомез даже не старался запомнить имена. Ему достаточно было Ксардаса – говорил в основном он.   
И богатая отделка мантии, и надменный тон – всё обрело смысл, когда Ксардас, усмехнувшись, заявил, что именно он являлся верховным магом Огня в Хоринисе, и именно на него была возложена эта миссия – воздвигнуть барьер вокруг колонии.  
– Чтобы никто не мог покинуть этого места.  
Гомез засмеялся, едва не захлопал в ладоши – издевательски, а не восхищённо.  
– Это вам удалось. Мои поздравления. А выбраться из-под купола – это дело лишнее, да?  
Ксардас ответил, даже не поморщившись.  
– Это должно было быть возможным. Но в нашу магию вмешалась другая. Мы не можем понять её источника, и сами заперты здесь, вместе с вами.   
Гомез хрустнул пальцами. Всё это изрядно действовало ему на нервы. Ворон покосился на него, сам задал встречный вопрос.  
– То есть, уничтожить барьер не удастся?  
Ксардас фыркнул, дёрнулся.  
– Если бы это было возможным, вы бы сейчас разговаривали не с нами, а с ополчением. И вряд ли этот разговор был мирным. Так что мы здесь завязли вместе – пока мы не найдём способ узнать, что это за сила…  
– И зарядить юниторы, – подал голос один из магов, облачённых в голубые мантии. Гомез прищурился, припоминая… Кажется, Сатурас.   
– Юниторы? – Нетерпеливо переспросил Ворон. – Это ещё что?  
– Это пять камней, благодаря которым мы и воздвигли барьер. Теперь они вряд ли могут нам помочь – ни здесь, ни по ту сторону барьера нет достаточно мощной энергии, чтобы вновь пробудить их к жизни. К тому же, кто-то нам противостоит, – Ксардас не дал Сатурасу ответить, говорил сам, торопливо и жёстко, будто не хотел, чтобы кто-то сболтнул лишнего, – и вряд ли из этой идеи выйдет что-то стоящее.  
Гомез задумчиво смотрел куда-то сквозь магов. В его голове очень быстро складывалась картина: они здесь заперты с самыми сильными магами Хориниса, да и всего архипелага в целом; никто не тронет их, они могут беспрепятственно поставлять руду и получать за неё столько, сколько им заблагорассудится… Если, конечно, паладины примут их предложение – но разве у них есть выход?  
– Нам нужна возможность работать и заниматься своими исследованиями, – продолжил, тем временем, Ксардас. – По соседству с вами пустует флигель, это нас устроит.   
Гомез пожал плечами, изображая безразличие. На самом деле такое соседство больше радовало, чем пугало. Маги одним своим присутствием обеспечили бы Гомезу уважение среди остальных – пусть пока этого не требовалось, но барон всегда отличался дальновидностью. Если все его планы претворятся в жизнь, ему рано или поздно понадобится поддержка со стороны.  
– Хорошо. Будете исцелять моих людей и не нарушать наших законов – и мы поладим.  
– Законов? – Усмехнулся один из магов. – У вас тут есть законы?  
Гомез склонил голову набок, улыбнулся так, что сразу стало понятно – он здесь хозяин положения.  
– Корристо, кажется? Да. Законы у нас есть. И самый важный из них – ничему не удивляться.  
Повисла нехорошая тишина. Слышно было, как завывает за стенами крепости ветер, как шумят во внешнем круге люди.   
Ксардас разбил паузу невозмутимо, будто его мало волновало то, в каком положении они оказались.  
– И ещё – нам нужно будет поддерживать связь с монастырём.   
– О, – в разговор вступил Ворон. Он чутко улавливал настроение вспыльчивого Гомеза, и понимал, что тот уже на пределе. – Это мы вам обеспечим в лучшем виде, можете не сомневаться.

Письмо из наружности пришло, как и ожидалось, через три дня. Доставил его всё тот же Волк, видимо, окрылённый обещанием достойной работы.   
К Гомезу его уже не допустили: Торусу было велено передать сообщение лично.  
– Эй, – Волк повысил голос, крича ему вслед. – Спроси его, что там насчёт оплаты?  
Торус только неопределённо махнул рукой. Волк сплюнул под ноги, крепко выругался и затаил первую обиду.  
– Стоило прочитать его по дороге.  
– Порядочные гонцы так не поступают. – Мягко возразил ему кто-то.  
– Я гонцом быть не обязывался.  
– А вот это ты зря. Вот это ты ещё обдумай.  
Волк вскинул бровь и взглянул на того, кому принадлежал голос.  
Им оказался служитель Аданоса, чьего имени Волк, разумеется, знать не мог. Его имени тот, понятное дело, тоже не знал, и охотник поспешил представиться – вежливость при виде синей мании появилась сама собой, да и пристальный взгляд он трактовал именно так.   
– Волк.  
Маг удивлённо покачал головой.  
– Странное имя для юноши. Ты, скорее, похож на волчонка.  
Маг был немногим старше его самого, но выглядел, конечно, куда внушительней. Волку тотчас же стало стыдно и тоскливо, но он поспешил стереть досаду со своего лица.  
– Миксир. Меня зовут Миксир. – Поспешно сказал маг, заметив смущение собеседника. – Магам тоже нужен гонец, Волк. Не знаю, что обещал тебе Гомез, и вряд ли мы можем пообещать тебе многое, но…  
– Я согласен. – С вызовом перебил его охотник. – Гомез уже и имя моё забыл. А вам, думаю, верить можно.  
– Можно. – Согласился маг. – Вся наша жизнь есть вера, и мы много о ней знаем. Вот письмо. – В ладонь Волка лёг плотно скрученный пергамент. – А вот награда. Деньги здесь не имеют ценности, а вот защитные амулеты – вполне. И вот ещё что… Лучше, чтобы это письмо не попало в не в те руки.   
– Куда его должны передать? – У Волка резко пересохло во рту. Он облизнул губы, но это мало помогло. Приятная тяжесть амулета в ладони была абсолютно реальной – а его самой большой наградой за последние месяцы были корки хлеба, да иногда перекисшее пиво, которое паладины пить брезговали, раздавая самым усердным рудокопам. – В Монастырь?  
Миксир покачал головой.  
– Магистр Ксардас сам свяжется с монастырём. Они с Корристо решили, что лучше не ссориться с Гомезом и довериться ему. Но в их письме нет ничего, что могло бы… неважно! Письмо накажи передать в Хоринис, магу Ватрасу. Запомнишь? Ответное письмо должен получить ты сам.  
Волк кивнул. Обернулся уже на полушаге, замешкался.  
– А мне-то вы почему решили доверять?   
– Ты не похож на предателя, – мягко сказал Миксир. – А теперь поторопись. Да благословит тебя Аданос.

Письмо, которое передал баронам лорд Хаген, полностью оправдало все ожидания Гомеза. Тот был в смятении, и, пусть по почерку и нельзя было угадать интонации, за каждым словом стояла паника.  
Паладина можно было понять – доложи он королю о том, что поставки руды прекращаются по вине магов и его собственному, Хагена, недосмотру, он сам бы оказался на каторге – и это в лучшем случае.   
Поэтому он был готов пойти на любые условия.  
Еда? Вино? Болотник? Шкуры и меха, дорогое оружие, богатые доспехи? Что угодно.  
«Мы хотели бы оставить за собой право отправлять в колонию заключённых. Вам нужна свежая кровь, нам нужно больше руды».  
Гомез зачитал это вслух, усмехнулся.  
– Вопрос с тем, кого отправить на шахты, надо понимать, решён? – Откликнулся Ворон. Он с усердием вгрызался в пряно пахнущий окорок, приготовленный накануне Баламом. Тот и впрямь оказался отличным знатоком своего дела. Надо проследить, чтобы у него не появилось желания уйти.   
– Решён, – удовлетворённо кивнул Гомез. – Надо будет отрядить десяток стражников, чтобы следили за порядком – а кирками пусть машут новички. С нас хватит.   
Гомез всегда искусно лавировал между «я» и «мы». Его законы – их интересы. Его колония – их заслуги. В том, что он так легко приписывал своим людям, не делало им много чести, но выглядело это довольно щедро с его стороны.  
Он схватился за перо и, посмеиваясь, принялся выводить ответ. Письмо Ксардаса, переданное магом лично, лежало на столе, запечатанное воском. Его тоже надлежало передать сегодня, но Гомеза съедало любопытство. Он побаивался печати, справедливо полагая, что в дело может быть вмешана магия, и любое вторжение не пройдёт незаметным и будет грозить ему ссорой с магами. С другой стороны, всегда можно обвинить гонцов – с их ли стороны, или со стороны Хориниса.   
Впрочем, вряд ли в первом послании было что-то, чего Гомез мог не знать.  
В магической стороне вопроса он всё равно не разбирался, и вникать в неё не хотел. Обстановку он знал лучше, чем пришлые маги, опасаться ему было нечего. Если только они солгали про купол… Но какой им был смысл лгать?  
Видимо, он довольно красноречиво уставился на злосчастный пергамент, потому что Ворон заметил этот взгляд.  
– Думаю, пока не стоит, – осторожно посоветовал он. – Пусть привыкнут нам доверять.  
– Ты их приручать, что ли, собрался? – Огрызнулся Гомез. Ему стало досадно, что его мысли так легко было прочитать.  
– А почему бы и нет, – Ворон с хрустом раздробил мелкую косточку зубами. – Всё лучше, чем каждый сам за себя.  
Вообще-то, он был прав. Но Гомез бы ни за что не признал это просто так. Пробормотав «посмотрим», он вернулся к своему письму. Если уж им придётся обживаться здесь за королевский счёт, надо выжать из этой возможности всё. 

Стражники, которых выбрал Торус, следили за порядком. За всеми сразу и за каждым в отдельности. Они, при этом, почти не выделялись из числа прочих – новоявленных ремесленников, торговцев, охотников, кожевников, – и за это способность быть незаметными их довольно скоро прозвали Призраками.   
Половина постоянно оставалась в Лагере, занималась слежкой, следила за порядком, получала жалование, мелкие кругляши руды: деньги за барьером цены не имели, зато руда была вполне себе в цене, на них меняли всё, от еды и оружия до зелий у магов. Другую половину Гомез отправил на шахты – необходимо было зачистить выползших на запах крови и тухнущей плоти ползунов, да и вообще глянуть, что там и как. Вскоре должны были прибыть новые заключённые, и их рабочее место должно было быть готово. Руда, имевшаяся в запасах паладинов, уже практически иссякла – частью была отправлена в Хоринис в качестве подтверждения сделки и оплаты торговых обозов, частью – осела в карманах каторжников, поэтому работы для рудокопов было много.   
В западной шахте было на удивление тихо и чисто. Проклятые твари не просто обглодали тела стражников – они не погнушались и костьми, и даже железные пластины доспехов – единственное, что напоминало о недавней бойне, – были изрядно пожёваны мощными челюстями. Ни тел, ни останков, ни даже запаха разложения. В целом, она была готова к работе – даже склад с кирками и нехитрым оружием остался нетронут.   
Главная шахта оказалась в куда более печальном состоянии. Ползуны и здесь разделались с останками стражников, но и самих их здесь было в разы больше.   
– Нам тут работы на два дня, – недовольно бросил Буллит. – Что там этот Гомез себе думает?  
– Заколотить ветку – и дело с концом, – Декстер сплюнул под ноги, – я с этими чудищами уже хорошо знаком. Их поди ещё убей…  
Здоровенных, покрытых жёсткими пластинами ползунов, было и правда сложно поразить мечом. Целиться было нужно между пластинами, туда, где проглядывала серая грубоватая кожа, но так как ползун, понятное дело, на месте не стоял, это представляло определённые сложности. Так что слова Декстера пришлись по нраву всем – даже Гомез решил, что рисковать не стоит и приказал плотникам изготовить крепкие ворота с лебёдкой.  
Закончили аккурат в тот день, когда появились гонцы от барьера – и шестеро новичков.  
Раньше, когда в колонию присылали новых заключённых – вели через ворота, в сопровождении мрачных охранников, – никакого волнения это не вызывало. У новеньких спрашивали имя, тут же забывали и притирались неделями, никуда не торопясь. Теперь ситуация в корне изменилась. Во-первых, про ворота пришлось забыть. Заключённых втолкнули под купол, предупредив, что рваться назад не стоит, если дорога жизнь. Во-вторых, дорогу им пришлось искать самостоятельно – пара стражников по дороге лениво указывала направление, но более ничем не помогало. В-третьих, стоило им показаться в лагере, как тут же начались расспросы, шутки и жадный интерес: что там, как там обстановка? Что говорят в Хоринисе?  
Бароны в расспросах, конечно, не участвовали – они ждали вестей от паладинов, на настроения в городе им было плевать. Письмо у Хагена вышло потвёрже, чем в прошлый раз, но в целом ничего не изменилось. Письмо магам было передано честно, невскрытым, непрочтённым – Ворон по-прежнему стоял на своём. Гомез, изнывающий от любопытства, почти сразу послал за Ксардасом, хотел вызнать, что говорят в монастыре.  
– Ничего, – ответил Ксардас, – что бы могло интересовать почтенных баронов.  
Он говорил очень ровно, но мнительный Гомез за милю чуял издёвку. Впрочем, сделать он сейчас ничего не мог, пришлось довольствоваться этим.  
Пользуясь небольшой сумятицей, за ворота незамеченных выскользнул Миксир. Волк ждал его неподалёку, в условленном месте. Завидев мага, он настороженно огляделся по сторонам и, убедившись, что слежки нет, передал ему свёрток и кольцо.   
Миксир вскрыл печать тут же, и, жадно вчитываясь в строчки, протянул кольцо обратно.  
– Это тебе. Спасибо. Дам знать, как понадобишься.  
Волк, понятное дело, лезть в дела магов не хотел, но не утерпел, спросил:  
– Всё в порядке?  
Миксир вздрогнул, поднял глаза. Улыбнулся немного вымученно.  
– Да. Конечно. Аданос хранит нас всех.

Товары, привезённые из Хориниса, делили между собой бароны и торговцы. Праздношатающихся не терпели на воле – не собирались терпеть и здесь; у каждого было занятие и честно заработанная руда. Поэтому и товары никому не раздавали просто так – даже еды было больше не получить бесплатно. Трое призраков – Фиск, Уистлер и Декстер, – основали торговый квартал; перекупали у баронов оружие, еду, болотник, нехитрую глиняную посуду – и продавали втридорога.   
Люди ворчали, но покупали – выхода у них не было, а копить, в принципе, было, почитай и не на что.   
Лучше всех, после баронов, жилось магам и Призракам, но первые были и вовсе не заинтересованы ни в чём, кроме простой еды – им присылали из монастыря свитки, колбы, руны и старые фолианты, и это для них было явно ценней, – а Призраки, держась за своё место, предпочитали довольствоваться тем, что могли себе позволить.  
Поэтому весь шик приходился на долю баронов. Арто и Шрам особенно развлекались, составляя очередной список заказов – Гомезу даже приходилось одёргивать их временами, когда фантазии были совсем уж нереальными.  
Самые лучшие доспехи, золочёную утварь, монастырское вино, роскошные волчьи шкуры – всё это было в числе товаров, которые бароны оставляли себе. Они любили и хотели жить красиво. Да и торговцы бы такого не взяли: кто станет покупать бесполезные золотые кубки, когда можно потратить деньги на ладные кожаные доспехи и вкусную еду? Про рудокопов, работавших на шахтах, и вовсе не шло речи: им платили мало, и они, хоть и промышляли мелкой торговлей – сплавляли торговцам целебные растения и мелкие безделушки, завалявшиеся там и сям ещё со времён паладинов, – всё равно мало что могли себе позволить.  
Место обмена перенесли подальше от лагеря – на всякий случай, – к скалам. Соорудили подъёмник, а новых заключённых, не церемонясь, швыряли вниз, в озеро. Высота не была смертельной, но страху те, конечно, успевали натерпеться – к немалому удовольствию обеих сторон. Власти наказывали преступника, а стражники, ожесточившиеся от всего, что успели перенести, находили удовольствие в любой неприятной ситуации, если она случалась с кем-то другим. Призраки привыкли к такой обстановке и, ожидая очередной груз, громко обсуждали, а чем это наполнены все эти мешки и сундуки.  
Но в тот раз всё было иначе. Когда к стражникам, ожидавшим очередную поставку из города и охранявшим ящики с рудой, которые нужно было переправить в обмен на всяческое добро, поскрипывая лебёдкой, спустился подъёмник, они враз онемели. Посреди гор холщовых свёртков и деревянных ящиков, сидел живой человек.  
Девушка.  
Они враз умолкли – потом кто-то прикрикнул сверху, и они в такой же тишине разгрузили подъёмник. Связанная пленница, затравленно глядя на десяток взрослых мужчин, кое-как спрыгнула сама, и тут же, споткнувшись, упала, замерла. Наспех сгрузив руду, начальник караула, Шакал, крикнул наверх, чтобы поднимали. А потом десять пар горящих глаз уставились на хрупкое тельце, ничком свернувшееся на земле.  
– Девка… – Восхищённо произнёс Кирго.   
– Понятно, что не мужик, – огрызнулся Шакал. – А ну, нечего смотреть. Бароны нам шею свернут, если мы её хоть пальцем тронем.  
Кому предназначена девушка, сомневаться не приходилось. Бароны никогда не проявляли небывалой щедрости, вряд ли этот раз был исключением.  
– Да катись ты к Белиару, шакалье отродье, – зарычал Буллит, самый известный задира в лагере. – Кто им скажет-то? Она, что ли? Пусть только пикнет…  
Он уверенно зашагал в её сторону. Хрупкие девичьи плечики дёрнулись – то ли от всхлипа, то ли от ужаса.  
– Ну и кто тут у нас? – Жёсткие мозолистые руки перевернули пленницу на спину, исполосованное шрамами лицо загородило небо. Девушка затрепыхалась, но узлы были крепкими, да и хватка у Буллита была что надо.  
Звякнула сталь – Шакал схватился за меч.  
– Оставь её, кому говорят. Не для тебя она здесь.  
– Завидуешь – так и скажи. – Проворчал Буллит, не оборачиваясь. – Я девок три года не щупал. Так что шёл бы ты…  
– Прав Шакал, – сипловато вмешался Кавалорн. – Ты тут позабавишься, а нам всем головы с плеч? Ну уж нет. Наиграются – сами нам отдадут.  
Буллит тихо выругался, проклиная не вовремя проклюнувшийся у стражников здравый смысл. Грубо вздёрнул девушку на ноги, резко сорвал узлы с ног. Она поморщилась, щуря заплаканные глаза, но не издала ни звука.  
– Она, может, немая? – Предположил Кавалорн. – Эй. Как зовут?   
Он старательно избегал смотреть на девушку. Слишком соблазнительно выглядело женское тело в простом небеленом платье.   
Девушка всхлипнула раз, другой, затравлено обернулась – и бросилась бежать, вывернувшись из-под руки зазевавшегося Буллита.  
– Стой! Дура! – Запоздало закричал он вслед. – Там барьер!  
Кавалорн, не тратя времени на пустые вопли, в три прыжка догнал беглянку, крепко встряхнул за плечи. Она вся съёжилась, заплакала – подумала, что ударят.  
Кавалорн почесал в затылке, крепко стискивая её плечо, обернулся на скалящихся дружков.  
– Значит так, – сказал он тихо, объясняя, как ребёнку. – Так больше не делай. Видишь свечение? Оно убивает. Подходить нельзя. Ходить одной – тоже.   
\- Я лучше умру! – Завыла девушка, бессмысленно заколотила кулачками, куда дотягивалась. Кавалорн схватил её за руки.  
– Тут таким не шутят. Зовут-то как?   
Девушка обмякла, всхлипнула:  
– Хани.  
– Хани. Пойдёшь с нами в лагерь. Там будешь в безопасности. Поняла меня?  
Хани сдавленно простонала что-то – и потеряла сознание. 

Гомез ждал с нетерпением. Выслал к воротам Торуса, чтобы тот довёл девушку до крепости, не давая посторонним не то что прикоснуться – близко подойти.  
Скрыть прибытие Хани, конечно, не удалось. Стражники и рудокопы мигом бросили все занятия, стояли, пялились, вытягивая шеи и только что слюни не пуская.  
– Ну-ка за работу, лентяи! – Рявкнул Торус. – Вам за что платят?  
Это, конечно, никакого эффекта не возымело.  
Хани пришлось силком вталкивать в жилище баронов – она пришла в себя, цеплялась за Торуса, бормотала без умолку, сулила золотые горы – лишь бы её вернули обратно, в Хоринис.  
Но стоило ей увидеть баронов, и весь запал пропал. Они внушали ей не то что бы даже страх – а какой-то благоговейный ужас; знатно одетые, с непроницаемыми лицами – только Ворон кривился в усмешке.  
Хани осела на каменный пол возле них; больше не плакала, но выглядела так, будто всю ночь бежала.  
– Слабенькая какая, – хмыкнул Арто, облизнувшись. Гомез недовольно поморщился, устроился поудобней.  
– Назови себя.  
– Хани, – пробормотала несчастная, понурив голову. – Я ничего не сделала. Ничего не украла. Никого не убила. Я не преступница!  
– Сколько тебе лет? – Спросил Гомез, игнорируя её бормотание.  
– Шестнадцать. Я…  
Гомез поддел носком сапога остренький подбородок, вынуждая девушку поднять голову. Он сидел на возвышении – она скорчилась на полу, поэтому посмотрела затравленно, снизу вверх.  
– Значит, так, – веско сказал Гомез. – Отвечаешь на мои вопросы. Ничего лишнего. Это понятно? Почему они выбрали тебя?  
– Они сказали… Это в уплату долга. Мой отец крупно задолжал губернатору…  
– Сколько? – Спросил любопытный Бартоло. Хани вспомнила про наказ, испуганно взглянула на Гомеза. Тот кивнул.  
– Три тысячи золотых…   
Ворон рассмеялся.  
– Стоишь как хорошее оружие… А толку с тебя сколько будет?  
– А вот это не твоего ума дело. – Жёстко заявил Гомез. – Эти стражники, что вели тебя сюда… Они тебя трогали?  
Девушка покраснела, опустила голову, прошептала одними губами:  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо. Потому что каждый, кто тебя тронет, – и слова эти были обращены больше к баронам, чем к Хани, – будет иметь дело со мной.   
– Пожалуйста, я…  
– Ещё, – Гомез повысил голос, Ворон снова ухмыльнулся, – ты слишком болтлива. Знаешь, какая фраза тебе пригодится тут больше всего?  
Хани замотала головой, испуганно оглядела непроницаемые лица.  
– Тогда запоминай. «Ты не должен разговаривать со мной».   
Он откинулся назад, сунул в губы смятую самокрутку, кивнул Хани на свечу. Она поняла с полувзгляда, подорвалась, неловко подожгла сухую рисовую бумагу. Сладкий запах пополз по залу. Гомез оглядел её с головы до ног, прищёлкнул языком. Улыбнулся.  
– А теперь…  
Хани боялась каждого его слова, но старалась не дрожать.  
– Танцуй.

Волку новое развлечение баронов было только на руку. В сумятице его никто, казалось, не заметил. Это было шестое письмо из Хориниса, и можно было расслабиться, но Волк всё ещё старался был незаметным. Крался тихо, как и всегда, озирался по сторонам.   
То ли Миксир задерживался, то ли он сам слишком быстро добрался к крепости.  
Как оказалось, чутьё его не подводило, и настороженность была сегодня кстати.  
– Что-то ты подозрительно часто здесь ошиваешься, – услышал он, и еда не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, крутанулся всем телом на голос.   
– А, это ты, Декстер.  
– Что у тебя тут за дела, а?   
Волк выпрямился, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо.  
– Не твоё дело.  
– А вдруг очень даже моё? Видел, как ты разговаривал с магами. О чём это ты им можешь рассказать?   
Волк решительным шагом направился в сторону леса. Обсуждать с Декстером дела магов он не собирался.   
– А что если об этом узнают бароны? – Крикнул Призрак ему вслед. Волк, сдавленно застонав, остановился.   
– Не о чем узнавать, Декстер. Я просто охочусь, – пробормотал он. Досчитав до десяти, обернулся.   
Призрак уже исчез. 

Рудокопу Бериону уже месяц снились странные сны. Ему являлся голос, незримый, необлечённый в плоть, и этот голос приказывал ему идти.  
Нет, не идти – бежать. Бежать без оглядки, следовать за голосом. Он обещал рудокопу власть, богатство и великий дар.  
Голос называл себя Спящим и мог являться только избранным и только во сне. Он показывал Бериону, что может дать ему – и что может отнять в случае отказа.   
Сны становились всё страшнее. Спящий уже не молил разбудить его, не называл себя великим богом, он угрожал, а не завлекал. Берион всё чаще просыпался от собственных криков, подрывался на жёсткой постели и плакал от ужаса.  
Во снах его настигали дикие звери, порождения Белиара, напущенные Спящим. Они рвали с него кожу, но он, истекая кровью, поскальзываясь на буроватых лужицах, продолжал бежать. Они хохотали ему в лицо, вились, словно трупные мухи, выгрызали куски мяса, оставляя лохмотья плоти свисать по бокам над рёбрами – но он брёл сквозь мрак, упорно, как раненый зверь в берлогу. Они выцарапывали острыми когтями глаза, и Берион, ослеплённый и жалкий, полз, захлёбываясь кровью и желчью. Древние демоны раз за разом настигали его на востоке рудниковой долины, близ болот, и кружились над умирающим телом, запускали когтистые пальцы в живот, вытаскивали и пожирали внутренности, пачкались его кровью. Дикие собаки с глазами, горящими как угольки, съедали кожу на его лице, и он был вынужден смотреть в небо. А над всем эти гремел голос Спящего.  
– Смотри, что ты выбираешь!  
Берион не был отъявленным трусом, но просыпался в холодном поту, долго ощупывал себя в темноте.   
Цел. Невредим.   
Он пытался не спать, но его изнуряла работа. Он падал лицом вниз на кровать – но проваливался в бездну отчаяния и страха.  
– Молись мне. Пробуди меня!  
Он пытался рассказать об этих снах прочим – но мало кто слушал его. Ангар и Галом, такие же рудокопы, как и он сам, были единственными, кто сдерживал улыбку во время этих россказней.   
Берион бледнел и таял на глазах. Байки о рудокопе, которого каждую ночь пожирают чудовища, а каждое утро он чудом воскресает и идёт на шахту, стали местным развлечением. Люди со скуки додумывали такие детали, что становилось едва ли не страшнее.   
Слухи разлетались быстро, достигли даже баронов и магов. У первых было слишком много дел – всё больше недовольных становилось в числе людей, – а что до магов… У них была своя картина мира, в которую не входил неведомый спящий бог.  
– Это обычные кошмары, – усмехнулся Корристо, когда разговор о спятившем рудокопе снова поднялся в стенах их жилища.  
– А если это не просто сны? – Задумчиво спросил Ксардас, чем несказанно удивил всех.   
– Вы же не серьёзно, магистр. Рудокоп насмотрелся всяких ужасов в шахте, мало ел, плохо спал – вот и…  
– Эта земля, – Ксардас захлопнул книгу, которую бегло изучал; быстро убрал, не дав Корристо увидеть заглавия, – раньше принадлежала оркам. Орки поклонялись своим богам…  
– Белиару, – возразил Корристо. – Все орки поклоняются Белиару.  
– Это так же глупо, как сказать, что все люди поклоняются трём богам. На южных островах о них, надо думать, и не слышали, – сурово осадил его Ксардас. – То, что ты прочитал в этих своих нордмарских книгах, можешь забыть. Орки, населявшие Хоринис – задолго до того, как он стал Хоринисом, – поклонялись своему богу.   
– Но здесь давно уже нет никаких орков, – уверенно вмешался Торрез. – Если их бог и здесь, то он давно уже впал в спячку за ненадобностью!  
Шутка вышла совсем не смешная. Корристо с ужасом посмотрел на Торреза, а тот, в свою очередь, осознав, что сейчас ляпнул, захлопнул рот.   
Ксардас только пожал плечами.  
– В рудниковой долине сохранились храмы древних шаманов. Мы никогда не уделяли им должного внимания… Теперь я понимаю, что зря. Вполне возможно, именно магия Спящего вмешалась в наши планы, помешав воздвигнуть Барьер так, как это задумывалось изначально.  
– Это уже слишком. – Заявил Корристо, резко поднялся, прошёлся туда-сюда. – Мы что, должны основываться на каких-то древних сказочках?  
– Иннос тоже станет когда-нибудь древней сказочкой, – спокойно ответил Ксардас, вызвав новую волну возмущения.   
– Магистр. При всём уважении… Вам не пристало порочить имя Инноса!  
Торрез отреагировал спокойнее.  
– И что, – спросил он, задумчиво перебирая боевые свитки, – эти орки так и называли его – Спящий?   
– Разумеется, нет. Они называли его Крушак. Больше мне пока ничего не известно.  
Корристо вздохнул, закатив глаза. Ясное дело, его учитель сошёл с ума вслед за рудокопом Берионом.  
– Это они вам сказали, магистр? – Язвительно спросил он. Ксардас молча достал книгу, которую листал раньше. Швырнул её магу.  
– Это имя упоминается здесь.  
Корристо тупо уставился на книгу, не заметив даже, как Ксардас покинул комнату.   
Некромантия.  
Великолепно.  
Нет уж, лучше бы Ксардас и правда потерял разум.

Новый каторжник прибыл, как и прочее, ближе к полудню. Он явился к воротам лагеря, облачённый, как и прочие новички, в самую простую одежду, но что-то в его осанке говорило о его необычности.  
Стражники возле ворот заулыбались, вытянулись во весь рост, предвкушая новое развлечение. Им редко перепадало счастье посидеть у костра, послушать сплетни – полдня караула, несколько часов сна, и снова за дело, – но уж на новичках они отрывались как могли.   
– О, новенький! – Оскалился Катэр. – Дай-ка угадаю. Ты ни в чём не виноват.  
Новоприбывший смерил его тяжёлым взглядом. Он явно не был настроен на долгую беседу.  
– Я пройду? – Спросил он, но прозвучало это, скорее, утвердительно.   
– Не так быстро, – осклабился второй стражник. – Давай-ка познакомимся. Интересно же, кто за нас будет киркой махать.  
– А не пошёл бы ты…  
– Давно физиономию не чистили? Нарываешься, что ли? – Катэр толкнул его в грудь, не сильно, но обидно.   
Пять секунд спустя он оказался на земле, глотая сухую пыль, а сверху, воткнув между лопаток острое колено, на него навалился молчаливый каторжник.  
– Ах ты ж сука, – прохрипел Катэр, стараясь вывернуться. Второй стражник поспешил на подмогу, но у заключённого была отменная реакция – нашарив в ножнах Катэра меч, от вытащил его, уперев в грудь обеспокоенного Призрака.  
– Стоять!  
На шум подтянулись другие; новичка, понятное дело, скрутили – бойцом он был отменным, но против дюжины стражников никто бы не устоял.  
Двое пострадавших выкрутили ему руки, а подоспевший Буллит хлестким ударом по ногам заставил опуститься на колени.  
– Значит так, – грубо бросил он. – Будешь нарушать правила, долго не протянешь. Усёк?  
Второй удар пришёлся по рёбрам, следующий – под дых. Заключённый молчал, только выдохнул судорожно. Он всё ещё пытался вырваться – и стражникам приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы его удержать.   
– Усёк или нет? – Буллит повысил голос, снова размахнулся.  
Тот дёрнулся в очередной раз, хлипкая ткань рубашки жалобно затрещала, и ворот, разъехавшись, открыл глазам стражников чудовищный шрам. Плохо затянувшийся, с розоватой светлой кожей, он выглядел так, будто каторжники жгли раскалённым железом; широкая полоса начиналась возле шеи и уходила вниз, под рубаху.  
Шрамами в колонии было сложно удивить, здесь много чего повидали, но вот этот, свежий, от калёного железа, был вполне себе ясной меткой. Раскалёнными прутами клеймили предателей, да ещё и не всех, а особо опасных. Значит, перед ними вовсе не рядовой вор или убийца.  
– Да это же Ли! – Крикнул кто-то, вглядевшись в мрачное лицо.  
Генерал Ли был тем, благодаря кому войска Робара до сих пор не были погребены ни в южных болотах, ни в восточных степях. Какими судьбами он оказался здесь, на шахтах, было совершенно непонятно – и от того интересно вдвойне.  
Катэр мгновенно выпустил Ли, отошёл на шаг в сторону. Тот поднялся, расправил плечи, мрачно взглянул на окружавших его разбойников.  
– И точно Ли…  
– А тебя-то за что?  
– Воры кончились, на знать перешли!  
Ли поморщился. Ему это внимание явно претило. Он шагнул к воротам крепости – и никто уже не останавливал его, только чей-то голос раздался вслед.  
– За что спину-то жгли?  
Он выплюнул, не оборачиваясь.  
– За убийство.  
Гомеза вести о Ли вывели из себя. Он вообще всё чаще находился в скверном настроении – не спасал болотник, не в силах была успокоить Хани. Девушка уже вполне освоилась, отказывалась заговаривать с любым, кроме баронов – да ещё, когда никто не видел, с поваром Баламом, оказавшимся, помимо всего прочего, знатоком множества занятных историй.   
Но даже её ласки и послушание не делали Гомеза счастливее. Проблемы сыпались одна за другой – Ксардас явно темнил, маги Воды были настроены против Барьера, все эти слухи о Спящем, да мало ли ещё что…   
А теперь Ли.  
Ли нужно было сослать на шахты, это ясно как день. Терпеть его у себя под боком бароны не желали. Ли знали и уважали в народе, он мог запросто переманить часть людей на свою сторону. Нужно ему это или нет – вопрос десятый, Гомеза беспокоила сама такая возможность.   
Но сделать и стражником – значит, приблизить к себе, а отправить рудокопом Гомез его не мог. Слишком много поднялось бы шуму.  
Пока Гомез и его соратники решали, как бы удачней избавиться от генерала Ли, тот сам легко решил их проблемы. Отправился на западную шахту – туда, где рудокопов было немного, подальше от посторонних глаз. Он был гордым и верным – но гордость его уязвили, а верность король растоптал, обвинив по наущению сплетников-злопыхателей в убийстве королевы. Ли не мог с этим смириться, таил злобу, лелеял гнев и жил мечтой о мести.   
А одиночество этому только способствовало. 

Когда наступила темнота, и рудокопы отправились спать, уступая место ночным сменщикам, Берион вышел наружу. Вдохнул полной грудью воздух, поглядел на полную луну.  
Всё это было слишком невыносимо – липкие, вязкие кошмары, после которых он всё чаще боялся не проснуться. Теперь ему снились странные мертвецы – то ли ожившие, то ли неупокоенные. Их было пятеро; они метались слепо по тёмным лабиринтам пещер, а в груди у каждого зияла дыра, из которой лохмотьями свисала истлевшая плоть и начисто отсутствовали сердца. От них пахло гнилью, из разверстых животов сочилась гнилая бурая кровь, в спёкшихся внутренностях кишели белые личинки.   
И Берион понимал, что следующим мог стать он.   
Сегодня, не выдержав, он выскочил наружу, не дожидаясь, пока все уснут. Шёл напролом, брёл как в бреду; через всю долину – к болотам, туда, где, как ему казалось, он мог найти ответы. Он шёл один, его факел погас на полпути, и в свете луны чёрные ветви деревьев казались когтистыми пальцами, корни – паучьими лапами, а лужицы воды – липкой кровью.  
Он шёл так долго, что успел устать, хотел уже поворачивать назад, но тут в ноздри ударил запах стоялой воды.  
Болота простирались перед ним, влажно отблёскивая серебром. Он упал в траву, не доходя нескольких шагов до мутноватой плёнки воды, упал и заплакал, потому что никогда ещё прежде не было на душе так легко. Его враз перестали мучить страх и опасения, ему открылось нечто новое, чего осознать он был ещё не в силах.  
Берион уснул там же, на берегу – и впервые за несколько недель спал без снов.

Покой в лагере было нарушить раз плюнуть. Поэтому к мнительным баронам никого не пускали, но Ли штурмовал и не такие крепости. Запросто оттолкнув Торуса с дороги, он влетел в ворота с такой скоростью, что Призраки просто не сумели бы среагировать – даже если бы захотели.   
Гомез посмотрел на него удивлённо. Со дня появления Ли в лагере они виделись всего раз или два, – и то в основном из-за любопытства и переживаний баронов. Но Ли до сегодняшнего дня беспокойства не доставлял, и Гомеза не разозлило это внезапное появление, хотя странное неприятное ощущение, всё-таки, появилось.   
Хани, сидевшая у ног Гомеза, при виде нового человека всполошилась, метнулась на кухню к Баламу. Они остались в зале один на один; барон выжидающе молчал.  
– Орки. – Коротко доложил Ли. Он даже не запыхался – годы изнурительных тренировок не прошли даром.   
Гомез вскинул бровь, посмотрел на Ли, будто пытаясь понять, а не шутит ли тот. Стащил со стола тёмную бутылку, плеснул в высокий серебряный кубок вина и отхлебнул.  
– Повтори-ка?  
– Орки, Гомез. Не знаю, пришли ли они и-под купола, или же земли орков не были разорены. Я видел нескольких возле шахт.  
– Что за бред. – Гомез поморщился от досады. – Будь тут орки, мы бы уже давно знали.   
– Ты считаешь, что я вру?  
– Ну почему же. Может, тебе просто приснилось. Бериону же снятся кошмары? Или показалось…  
– Гомез! – Ли едва не рычал. – Орки. На земле, которую ты, вроде как, присвоил себе. Рано или поздно их заметят. И тогда тебе не отвертеться.   
– Ступай-ка ты на шахты, – теперь Гомез завёлся, его голос так и звенел. – И мой тебе совет. Не болтай лишнего. Тебя могут запросто… не досчитаться.  
Ли, хлопнув дверью так, что звякнуло серебро на столе, вышел из покоев Гомеза. Тут же, дрожа от любопытства, в зал вернулась Хани. Барон молчал, и она вновь устроилась подле него.  
– Здесь правда есть орки? – Спросила она, не удержавшись – слишком уж затянулась пауза. Гомез зло посмотрел на неё, опустил тяжёлую руку на затылок, сдавил. Хани пискнув, затаила дыхание.   
– Не твоего ума дело, девочка. – Гомезу до смерти надоело объяснять людям очевидные вещи и жутко хотелось отвлечься. Железные пальцы царапнули кожу, стиснули до боли девичью грудь, тут же разжались. – Ступай к Ворону, передай, чтобы нас не беспокоили – и возвращайся. Живо.

Вести об орках, как и всё более приукрашенные сплетни о том, то рудокоп Берион исцелился сам, а теперь, по его словам, способен исцелять других, продолжали распространяться по лагерю с небывалой скоростью. Гомез был в бешенстве – всё постепенно выходило из-под его контроля, и мечтам, любовно лелеем им, мог в любую минуту настать конец.   
Ли к нему больше не приходил – но достаточно было и того, что он посеял смуту в западной шахте, да ещё и, сам того не зная, ещё больше рассорил магов.  
Раскол между служителями Инноса и Аданоса намечался уже давно – они имели совершенно разный взгляд на ситуацию за Барьером. Магов Воды ждали какие-то срочные неотложные дела – они передавали в Хоринис письма и искали малейшую возможность вырваться из колонии. Маги Огня выше всего ставили верность, и наружу не спешили – гораздо важнее было работать здесь, обеспечивая рудокопов необходимым, чтобы они, в свою очередь, обеспечивали Миртану рудой. Гомез близоруко не замечал их споров, был занят более важными, по его мнению, делами. Но вот ссору Ксардаса и Корристо он наблюдал чуть ли не воочию – и ведь тоже не придавал этому значения до поры до времени, не обращал внимания.  
До Ксардаса дошли слухи об орках, и это лишь уверило его в своей правоте. Он не раз упоминал об этом в письмах в монастырь, но нынешний верховный маг, Пирокар, кажется, и слышать об этом не хотел.  
Корристо был полностью на стороне Пирокара. Мало того, что он не хотел иметь ничего общего с оскверняющей огонь магией орков, так в дело ещё была замешана и тёмная магия! Ксардас не гнушался трудами чернокнижников, и всё больше времени проводил взаперти, с книгами.   
Или, что было ещё опаснее – просто с собственными мыслями.

Проходили месяцы, и ситуация накалялась всё более. Бериону поверили многие, и многим же открылась истина об орках. Если раньше лагерь состоял из вполне терпимых друг к другу Призраков, стражников, ремесленников и рудокопов, то теперь он делился чуть не на три враждующих стороны, в каждой из которой был ярко выраженный лидер.  
Берион окружил себя такими же простыми рудокопами, каким был он сам; они не причиняли видимых неудобств, прогуливались вальяжно по берегу реки, ходили смотреть на болота – да и только. Ворон насторожился уже тогда, но прочие бароны ничего опасного в этих прогулках не замечали.  
Ли сблизился с Волком, а через него – и с магами Воды. Это, понятное дело, выводило баронов из себя, но поделать они уже ничего не могли. Слишком велико было влияние Ли – узнав об орках, часть рудокопов выразила готовность сражаться; а уж если сражаться, то ясное дело, во главе войска должен быть генерал, а не разбойник. Гомез о таком положении дел знал, но делал вид, что всё в порядке – позволял себе повысить голос только при других баронах, часто курил, выпуская плотные колечки пряного дыма; бездумно смотрел на танцы Хани и Серафии, новой игрушки, присланной из Хориниса.   
Серафия была на диво хороша. В отличии от Хани, совсем уж юной она не казалась, зато была опытной и соблазнительной. Ей доставались дорогие безделушки, редкие ласковые слова, мимолётные улыбки, и в сердце Хани, практически ничего этого не видевшей, затаилась ревность, обиду.  
Именно на это Ворон, самый внимательный из баронов списывал и её чудовищную, в зелень, бледность, и тяжёлые вздохи, и томные взгляды.  
Разумеется, она не любила Гомеза. Но собственническое чувство, присущее любой женщине, которая когда-то была с мужчиной, цвело в ней пышным цветом. Но соперница явно вела в счёте, и Хани становилась всё прозрачней, всё бледнее; отказывалась от еды.  
Ворону это порядком надоело. Хани он поймал возле чердачной лестницы, схватил за локоть, прижал к стене.  
– Что задумала? – Рявкнул так, что у неё заложило уши. – Без тебя проблем хватает. Ещё и ты чудишь. Что вы там не поделили?   
Хани испуганно вскинула на него глаза.   
– С кем?  
– С кем? С Серафией. С огнём играешь. Как думаешь, нужны Гомезу с тобой проблемы?   
Хани жалобно всхлипнула, начала оседать на пол. Ворон что-то сообразил, спросил уже спокойней.  
– Сколько дней голодом себя моришь?  
– Я не морю… Я не себя…  
– Ох, болтливая.  
Ворон перехватил её поудобней, втащил на кухню. Помимо Балама там теперь был ещё один повар, имени которого Ворон запомнить так и не удосужился. Двое работников удивлённо взглянули на нежданных гостей.  
– Что уставились? Накормите её. Хоть силой, хоть как, мне ещё возиться с ней не хватало. И дайте ей, что ли, вина – бледная же как смерть.  
Ворон молнией выметнулся прочь, оставив Хани на попечение поваров. Ему вовсе не было её жаль – но Гомез был в таком состоянии духа, что его любая мелочь могла вывести из себя, а терпеть его скверный характер и постоянные угрозы Ворон уже устал.

На пороге крепости его ждал Декстер. Улыбался до ушей.  
– Что узнал? – Ворон достал из-за пазухи тяжёлый кожаный кошелёк. Декстер при виде награды заулыбался ещё шире, протянул Ворону свиток.  
– Читай сам.   
Печать была взломана, но это не было больше проблемой. В лагере не так давно появился Слай, сосланный в колонию за подделку документов. Пронырливый Ворон сразу взял полезного мальчишку под крыло – Гомезу нужна была переписка с монастырём, а Ворон, между делом, живо заинтересовался посланиями магов воды. Декстер доложил ему о сделке Волка, и чутьё барон, почуявшего золотую жилу, его не подвело.  
– Как достал-то? – Спросил Ворон как бы между прочим, бегло читая письмо.   
– Как достал – так достал. Миксир оказался слишком занят, – Декстер ухмыльнулся, – и Волк притащился с этой штукой в Лагерь. А то, какие хлипкие здесь замки на сундуках, ты, наверное, знаешь. Главное, вернуть, пока не хватился.  
– Хвалю. К Слаю отнеси, пусть запечатает. Да покрепче – если маги и ухом не поведут, тоже награду получит.  
Декстер исчез так же стремительно, как и появился. Ворон запрокинул голову, подставив лицо солнцу.  
Яркендар, старая сказочка из детства, оказался вовсе не такой уж и сказочкой.  
Как интересно.  
А ещё интереснее было то, – и Ворон смаковал эту мысль, поднимаясь к себе в покои, – что правдой оказались и рассказы о когте Белиара. 

На закате явились трое – и это был последний раз, когда Гомез видел Ли. Тот был спокоен и на удивление весел. Сопровождали его маги – Миксир и Риордан.  
Гомез опешил. Потом задумался. Потом пришёл в ярость.  
– Пришёл прощаться, – заявил Ли, чем вызвал немалое удивление у баронов.   
– И куда же ты собрался? – Хмыкнул Арто. – К праотцам?  
– А вот зубоскалить не стоит. За мной стоят маги – вы же не хотите иметь дело с магами?  
– Что ты несёшь?  
– Свободную шахту я оставляю при себе. Мы займём гроты к западу отсюда – и если я увижу поблизости хоть кого-то из ваших проныр…   
Зря, очень зря не следил Гомез за западной шахтой. Ли настроил всех против его власти – а уж уговаривать он умел не хуже самих баронов. Попробуй кто сейчас возразить его дерзкому плану, рудокопы подняли бы бунт.  
Бунт – это то, чего Гомез боялся больше всего.   
– Зачем вам руда, если вы окажетесь отрезаны от внешнего мира? – Хмыкнул Гомез. – С вами паладины и разговаривать не станут. Они знают, что хозяин здесь – я.   
Ли покачал головой, ответил очень ровно.  
– Раз ты хозяин, значит, должен знать, что творится в твоих землях. Я сюда не отчитываться пришёл. Я всего лишь хочу предупредить: не суйся к западной шахте. Я тебе лично шею сверну, – и твоим баронам, если понадобится, тоже.   
Гомез такого стерпеть не мог, и Ворон с неудовольствием ожидал, что в ответ на подначку он вытворит что-нибудь такое, за что потом придётся долго оправдываться перед людьми. У Ли крестовина меча поблёскивала за спиной, и он явно потерял бы несколько секунд, случись им драться. У Гомеза же под рукой был и нож, и меч, и дюжина охранников, да и остальные бароны, если что, в стороне бы не остались.  
Но, к удивлению Ворона – да и остальных тоже, – Гомез только повёл бровью, сплюнул под ноги, и прорычал:  
– Сам приползёшь обратно, как с голоду подыхать станешь.  
Ли, уже собиравшийся покинуть помещение, обернулся на пороге. Оглядел всё пышное убранство зала, криво улыбнулся.  
– Богатая обёртка, Гомез. И ничего внутри. Люди не дураки, когда-нибудь они это поймут – и вот тогда тебе придёт конец. Ну, бывайте.  
Вслед ему и магам не бросился никто. Без боя Ли не сдался бы, с магами рвать отношения не хотелось, да и очередное восстание уронило бы баронов в глазах тех, кто был им до сих пор ещё верен.  
С ним ушли многие – шестеро магов, охотник Корд, стражник Ярвис, обиженный некогда баронами Волк и ещё несколько десятков безымянных рудокопов, которых Гомез и знать не знал. В данный момент баронам было наплевать. Ли был не единственной проблемой лагеря. Гомез чувствовал, как сгущаются тучи – и гроза не заставила себя долго ждать.

В башне магов стало гораздо просторней, но эта пустота не делала их пребывание комфортней. Напротив, с уходом Сатураса и прочих, отношения между служителями Инноса, и так натянутые до предела, лопнули окончательно.  
– Он собрался в земли орков! – Крик Корристо заглушил весь прочий шум. – В земли орков! Магистр, вы в своём уме?  
Он никогда ещё не позволял себе так неуважительно говорить с Ксардасом – но теперь терпение лопнуло, и всё негодование, бережно хранимое до поры до времени, выплёскивалось наружу вспышками гнева.  
– Я тебя не тащу с собой, Корристо, – ответил Ксардас. – Останешься здесь за главного. Только знай, что вы своим копанием в книгах ничего не добьётесь.  
– Мы следуем воле Инноса, – Корристо захлёбывался от негодования. – Мы его слуги.  
Ксардас выпрямился, посмотрел на него спокойно и прямо.  
– Я служу самому себе. Жаль, что ты не понял этого раньше.  
Ксардас ушёл так же тихо и незаметно, как и Ли со своими людьми. Гомезу до смерти надоел суровый маг, с которым приходилось так или иначе считаться, и с его уходом он вздохнул с облегчением. Пусть его сожрут дикие звери, пусть растерзают орки – это, право, всё равно. К баронам претензий никто не предъявит – ну как они смогли бы его удержать?  
Магов осталось пятеро, и Корристо, который действительно принял роль главного на себя, был куда покладистей. Доверял Гомезу, побаивался даже – и продолжал передавать с его гонцами всё новые письма, с содержанием которых – не без помощи Слая, – бароны с удовольствием знакомились.  
Судя по всему, маги и впрямь недалеко продвинулись в своих исследованиях, к тому же, они всецело поддерживали короля – а, значит, и рудокопов. Баронов это успокаивало. Сытая жизнь продолжалась.

В ночь, когда осень перешла в зиму, бесснежную и колючую, рудокоп Берион проснулся от криков. Крики разбудили не только его, но и добрую часть лагеря, и доносились они из крепости баронов.  
Кричала Хани.   
Свернувшись ничком на каменном помосте, близ тренировочной площадки Призраков, она вопила так, будто её режут, колотила ногами по камням, рыдала, бессвязно молила о смерти. Почему она оказалась за пределами крепости, никто не знал – охранники глядели во все глаза, лепетали что-то в своё оправдание, но никто их не слышал.  
С мест сорвались и Призраки, и бароны, и рудокопы – и даже двое магов.  
Подойти ближе боялись, стояли окружив её кольцом.  
Из крепости вышел Ворон, волоча за собой Балама. Несчастный повар съёжился – с приходом в крепость Серафии и, позже, Велаи, Хани полностью осталась на его попечении, значит, спрашивать будут с него.  
– Что натворил? – Прорычал Гомез. – Отравить решил?  
Балам не отрываясь смотрел на извивающуюся в муках женщину. Подол простой рубахи, в которой ей дозволялось спать в холодное время года, был пропитан кровью, и сама она лежала в отвратительной липкой луже. Извиваясь, пачкала в ней руки, потом – хваталась окровавленными пальцами за лицо. Если бы не кровавые полосы, смешанные на юном лице со слезами и потом в мерзкую бурую жижу, Хани была бы бледна как смерть. Она задыхалась, потому что от боли было возможно только кричать – вдохи и выдохи рвались звонкими стонами и судорожными всхлипами, и мужчины, каждому из которых выпало услышать сотни воплей агонии, никак не могли взять себя в руки – хрупкая женщина не могла так долго кричать и оставаться в сознании. Ей полагалось бы уже умереть от таких страданий.  
– Ничего я не решил, – залепетал Балам. – Я дал ей вина с пряностями. Для аппетита. Она вон какая худая и бледная.   
– Не уследил – будешь отвечать. – Прошипел Ворон.  
Кровь стекала по ногам несчастной, всё тело скручивало и выламывало так, будто её секли раскалённым прутом. Хани сорвала голос, и не могла больше кричать – хрипела и сипела; пот струился с неё градом.  
– Да дайте ей зелье какое, маги вы, или кто? – Взмолился Арто, которого истекающая кровью женщина, заходящаяся в крике так, что пузырилась прозрачная слюна, изрядно пугала.   
Торрез, один из подоспевших магов, опомнился, спохватился. Подлетел, расшибив колено о твёрдый камень, суетливо зарылся в свитках, ища нужный.  
Мельком заметил – следы от ногтей на брусчатке.  
Свиток не сильно помог. Девушка замолчала, таращилась пустыми глазами и бледнела всё стремительнее.  
– Слишком много крови потеряла, – покачал головой Торрез. – Это будет сложно. Да и отравление лечить тяжело, если не знаешь, что было причиной...  
Гомез сжал кулаки, посмотрел на Хани так, как мог бы посмотреть на крысу. Или на труп.  
– Оно того не стоит, – бросил он. – Если до утра доживёт – посмотрим.   
Торрез испуганно отшатнулся. Такая жестокость была ему не по нраву, и он собирался было заступиться за девушку, но тут-то и заговорил Берион, под шумок просочившийся за решётку.  
– Её не отравили, Гомез, – спокойно сказал он. – Она носила ребёнка.  
Гомез взглянул на него тяжело, но кивнул «продолжай».  
– Тело отторгло его, – пояснил Берион, чувствуя на себе посторонние взгляды. – Может, из-за вина и трав, может потому, что он не был желанным…  
– Жить будет? – Гомеза не интересовали подробности – Хани давно ему наскучил, поэтому он и относился к ней как к разонравившейся игрушке. Холодно и отстранённо.  
– Я мог бы попробовать… Спящий даровал мне магию исцеления. – По рядам Призраков пошёл смешок, но Берион продолжил, нимало не смущаясь. – Отдай её мне, Гомез. Я верну её, как только она станет здоровой.  
Гомез фыркнул.  
– Можешь не беспокоиться. Мне она не нужна. Но если снова будет кричать, а ты смалодушничаешь – я сам её убью.  
Берион вздрогнул. Ворон снова уставился на Балама, затем – на Гомеза.  
\- А с этим что? – Спросил он. – Скормить шныгам?  
Гомез удивился.  
\- Зачем. Он же никого не травил.  
Хани смотрела в пустоту невидящими глазами и готовилась увидеть свободу.

На несколько дней в лагере наступил относительный покой. Все были заняты работой, никто не грызся и не ссорился. Произошедшее накануне не столько впечатлило людей жестокостью Гомеза, сколько заставило задуматься о реальности сил Бериона. Если он взялся за столь непостижимый труд, определил, что за болезнь угнетала девушку – а ведь был простым рудокопом! – то, может статься, за ним действительно стояла могущественная сила?  
Всё решилось в день после полнолуния. Из землянки Бериона послышался женский смех – и те, кто был достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать его, бросились смотреть.  
Хани, всё ещё немного бледная, сидела на полу, и, смеясь, рисовала тёмной хной замысловатые узоры на пергамента. Берион поправлял её, требовал исправить – или же был, напротив, чрезвычайно доволен какой-нибудь завитушкой.  
Он обернулся на голоса, улыбнулся.  
– Этому научил меня Спящий. В благодарность я воздвигну ему храм на болотах, в том месте, где он сам указал мне. Всем тем, кто отправится за мной, Спящий так же откроет секреты, неведомые непосвящённым. Ангар, Галом, Намиб – и вы, все другие, кто верил мне, я приглашаю вас отправиться со мной.  
Глубоко в замке Гомез едва не скрежетал зубами от злости. Сначала ничего не значащая шахта, потом – наложница… Какие, казалось бы, мелочи – но именно они ускользали от него, а вместе с ними – и власть. 

Становилось всё просторнее. Теперь и новые рудокопы, предупреждённые о возможности выбора, не валили валом в старый лагерь – кто-то уходил на болота, кто-то – присоединялся к новому лагерю Ли.  
Гомез терял людей, покой и доверие, да ещё и лорд Хаген принялся завышать цены, запрашивая всё больше руды.  
– Если они проигрывают по всем фронтам, – яростно кричал Гомез, выходя из себя после очередного письма паладинов, – это ещё не значит, что мы должны за этот платить!  
Его прервал Ворон, вернувшийся от Корристо. При нём было письмо – первое с тех пор, как ушёл Ксардас. Корристо не знал, как следует сказать об этом Пирокару, стоит ли упоминать разделение, и что писать вообще, и вот, наконец, решился.  
Гомез хищно взглянул на свёрток. Потом на Слая, топтавшегося за спиной у Ворона.  
– Показывайте.  
Письмо от магов огня Гомезу настроения не подняла, скорее, наоборот. Паника и ужас, которыми дышала каждая строчка, пошла бы баронам не на пользу, доберись это послание до монастыря в Хоринисе.  
Однако, спрятать его было никак не возможно – ведь бароны обязаны были следить за гонцами.  
На Гомеза накатила глухая тоска. Он едва не взвыл, как вдруг Ворон, перечитывавший неприятное письмо, задумчиво протянул  
– Слай, а почерк подделать ты сможешь?..  
Слай, ухмыльнувшись, кивнул.  
– Раз плюнуть.  
Гомез быстро включился в игру. Пергамент, перо и какая-то старая записка Ксардаса, так удачно сохранившаяся, легли на стол в мгновение ока, и барон, потянувшись с хрустом, приказал:  
– Тогда пиши… 

***  
Да и Белиар с ними, с лагерями. Здесь остались ещё верные люди, роскошный замок – и три наложницы возле ног, готовые выполнить любой приказ своего господина.  
Даже за это ещё стоило бороться.  
К тому же, тогда, много лет назад, ничего ещё и не предвещало того, что однажды на мощёный двор зайдёт человек, чьего имени никто не удосужился узнать, и начнётся совсем другая история.


End file.
